strongcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
OldBloomeryPage
The Bloomery is a structure capable of smelting large amounts of a single type of ore at once, requiring much less attention and work compared to smelting ores over a firepit. It is also capable of achieving higher temperatures, allowing it to smelt ores which a firepit cannot. Bloomery Construction A bloomery consists of a bloomery block placed within a specially constructed stone structure. A bloomery block is constructed on the Crafting Table using the following recipe: GUI The bloomery GUI can be opened by right clicking the bloomery block. 1 - Temperature Indicator: This shows the current temperature of the bloomery. The temperature can be raised by adding more coal or by attaching a bellows to either side of the bloomery and pumping it. 2 - This indicates what kind of ore is currently being smelted. If a type of ore is indicated, you cannot add a different ore type. You must first smelt off all existing ore. 3 - Output: Place ceramic molds here. The output will then place the molten metal into the molds. Ore: How much unmelted ore is present in the bloomery. Charcoal: How much charcoal is present in the bloomery. Note that regular coal cannot be used in the bloomery, only charcoal. * Note: You want to make sure this bar is always equal to or fuller than the ore bar! Output: How much liquid metal is ready to be removed from the bloomery. To keep the temperature high after throwing in the initial lighting piece of charcoal, it is recommended to keep a 1:1 ratio of charcoal to ore, or higher. If there is more ore than charcoal, the temperature will begin to drop. A bellows can be used to raise the temperature, but doing so will consume charcoal at a faster rate. If the charcoal bar drops below the ore bar, you will need to climb up and throw more charcoal in 1 at a time until the bars are equal again. If the ratio of charcoal to ore is at least 1:1 and the temperature is high enough, the ore will begin to melt. The ore counter will eventually deplete, filling the output counter with the resulting metal. To remove your smelted metal, place a ceramic mold in the output slot. If there is not enough liquid metal left in the bloomery, the ceramic mold will only partially fill. You can either leave the mold in the bloomery to be completed when more ore is smelted (generally the best idea) or you can place two partially filled molds in a firepit, with a third mold in the output. This will combine the molds while leaving the excess in the originals. Alternative Construction Styles Bugs As of build 75, a bloomery cannot distinguish between small ore pieces, and normal ones when calculating how much coal/charcoal is required. This means it will take twice as much fuel to smelt metal from small ore pieces/nuggets as it does normal ones. Trivia *Historically, bloomeries were used in the production of wrought iron. In TerraFirmaCraft, bloomeries are used to smelt all kinds of metals. Category:Buildings